Chapter 802
Chapter 802 is titled "Zou". Cover Page Color Spread: The first six members of the Straw Hats eating dango with some hippos. Socrates is quoted in a caption on the cover, "Thou shouldst eat to live; not live to eat". Short Summary The Straw Hats and Trafalgar D. Water Law are making their way toward Zou by crossing the treacherous seas of the New World with the Barto Club, however, they encounter various misfortunes along the way, as the Barto Club does not have a navigator, forcing them to rely on Law's Vivre Card. Meanwhile, at Marine Headquarters, Admiral Kizaru muses over the destruction caused by the self-proclaimed son of Whitebeard - Edward Weevil, who is hunting down all the former allies of Whitebeard at the behest of his mother, Miss Bakkin. Upon learning of Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat, Weevil and Bakkin decide to find Monkey D. Luffy and interrogate him about Marco's location. A week later, the Straw Hats and allies arrive at Zou, which they are shocked to discover is on the back of a 1000-year old elephant and is purportedly home to an isolationist tribe that does not like humans. Long Summary As large hailstones rain down on the Going Luffy-senpai, managing to put a hole in the deck, Bartolomeo tells Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates to go below deck, but Luffy says they will help the Barto Club and Franky questions who their navigator is. However, Bartolomeo reveals that they do not have one due to originally being a land-based gang, outraging Usopp, and Gambia calls his grandmother to ask her what they should do; Gambia's grandmother merely tells them to use the hail to freeze the pieces of gum on the deck and treat their warts, further angering Usopp. With the Straw Hat Pirates cursing the Going Luffy-senpai and wishing it was equipped like the Thousand Sunny, Roronoa Zoro tells Bartolomeo to put up a barrier, but Bartolomeo says that they were told it was a sin to defy nature, prompting an irritated Zoro to wonder how the Barto Club ever got this far in the New World. Despite this, Bartolomeo expresses confidence that they will have nothing to fear on their dangerous journey as long as the Straw Hat Pirates were on their ship. At Marine Headquarters, Kizaru receives a report that the A.O Pirates, who formerly served under the Whitebeard Pirates, have been annihilated by the Shichibukai Edward Weevil. The Marine states that this is the sixteenth Whitebeard crew that was annihilated, and it went the same way as usual by petty arguments turning into rampages. He reports that 600 people died from the attack, and asks Kizaru if it was right for them to ignore Weevil's crimes since he was a Shichibukai. However, Kizaru says that being the son of Whitebead is a powerful title and there is very little chance of it being valid. However, it was doubtless that he was an incredibly powerful pirate, reminiscent of Whitebeard in his youth. On an island, Weevil stands before the city he destroyed and the pirates he killed, saying those pirates could never be considered sons of Whitebeard. His mother, Bakkin, affirms his statement and tells him that the Whitebeard Pirates were only pretenders; Weevil, as his only blood relative, was his only true son. Bakkin announces herself to be the one who stole Whitebeard's heart and whips Weevil in the leg, telling him to pull himself together. Bakkin pulls out a picture of Whitebeard, which Weevil initially mistakes for a mirror, and she tells him that since they resembled each other so much that they were certainly related by blood. After forgiving her son, Bakkin tells him that their next mission was to hunt down the stragglers of the Whitebeard Pirates, starting with Marco. Bakkin tells Weevil that Whitebeard should have left a vast inheritance for him, and as Whitebeard's only biological son he was the true beneficiary. However, Weevil states his desire to get revenge on Blackbeard for killing his father, but Bakkin tells him there would be no monetary profit in that. Bakkin then receives a newspaper from a News Coo and gasps in shock. She reveals that Luffy brought down Doflamingo, and Marco and the others protected him during the Whitebeard War. Weevil thinks that Luffy might know Marco's location and decides to get it out of him. One week later, the Going Luffy-senpai sails through a thick fog, and the members of the Barto Club begin to get seasick. The lookout reports to Bartolomeo that he has spotted something that could be a mountain or a monster. The lookout reports that the mass is moving, causing Luffy to get excited and forcing Usopp to restrain him. Law reveals that his Vivre Card was pointing towards the mass, recounting a tale he heard about an island that wards away visitors with fog and ocean currents. The pirates then see Zou and react in shock, getting ready to turn around. However, Law tells them to stay there, as Zou is actually a land resting on the back of a giant elephant. Law says that Log Poses could not lead there since it is moving, and he had never been to the island before, but Sanji's group might have already reached there. Law prepares to disembark and asks Bartolomeo for provisions. Kin'emon and Kanjuro are in awe of the island, and Kanjuro recounts tales he heard of a tribe residing there that hates humans, which Law confirms is the Mink Tribe who has not had any contact with humans for over 1000 years. Luffy is shocked to know that this elephant has been alive for that length of time. Quick References Chapter Notes *The Barto Club was originally a street gang. **Because of this, they lack a proper navigator and often call Gambia's grandmother for help; however, her advice is not very useful or practical for pirates. *Kizaru makes his first post-timeskip manga appearance. *A.O makes his first reappearance since the Marineford Arc. *Edward Weevil and his mother, Miss Bakkin, are introduced. **Weevil claims to be Edward Newgate’s son and Miss Bakkin claims to be Whitebeard’s lover. **Weevil is a Shichibukai with a former bounty of 480,000,000. ***Weevil is the unseen man whom Brannew referred to during the Dressrosa Arc, and his back was shown in Chapter 801. **Weevil holds a grudge against Marshall D. Teach for killing his self-proclaimed father, and seeks to kill him in revenge. **Miss Bakkin and Weevil are targeting Whitebeard’s crew and allies to acquire the late Yonko’s fortune. ***Weevil has already defeated A.O and 15 other allies, as well as killed 600 people in total and leveled several whole cities, a testament to his terrifying strength. **After learning about Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Luffy, they decide to go after him due to his rumored affiliation with the Whitebeard Pirates from the Battle of Marineford in the hopes that Luffy knows anything that could lead them to Marco. *Luffy and his group arrive at Zou. **Zou is an island on the back of a giant elephant, lending its name to such. **Zou cannot be tracked by a Log Pose, as it is not a natural island with a magnetic field and is always on the move, making it hard to find. **A group known as the Mink Tribe (first mentioned in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc on the slave list) have been living there for a thousand years and are said to hate humans. *This is the first chapter of the Zou Arc and the Yonko Saga. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 802 es:Capítulo 802 it:Capitolo 802 fr:Chapitre 802